Nothing
by Strangershadow
Summary: She's going to go forever from his life.. It's his last chance at trying to tell her how he feels and to convince her to stay. Songfic.


**A/N: It's kind of a random thing-set after the winter war when Ichigo is told his powers will be going and he won't see Rukia again.**

**The song is 'Nothing' by the Script, try listening to it while you read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**enjoy~**

**NOTHING**

Everything was over, wasn't it?

Aizen was dead the war had finished and reality was hitting Ichigo straight in the face as he realized that what Rukia had told him would be taking place no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He would never see her again...but how could he just forget her?

He couldn't just come back to living the way he had been before when he had been human. She had changed his life...she had enabled him to protect the ones he loved, fight for them, she had given him countless memories he would never dare forget...but most of all, she had made him fall in love with her, that baka.

How could he forget any of that?

_Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Then I ever was with her<br>As they take me to my local down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet<em>

She was here, in her gigai at Urahara's, meaning he had one last chance to tell her. To see her.

All those times when Uryuu, Chad, Keigo, his dad had forced him to do stupid things to distract him from her were to no avail.

To someone like Ichigo, Rukia was a part of his life. She _was _his life.

He walked to the pub, assured by his friends that all he really needed were a few drinks to forget Rukia

"Chill out man!" cried Keigo "She's just another chick!"

Ichigo glared at him and he shut his mouth instantly.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_  
><em> But after one too many I know that I'm never<em>  
><em> Only they can see where this is gonna end<em>  
><em> But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<em>

All that alcohol just made him realize how much he needed her. It did little to make him forget, and more to remind of all the long lost memories that had seemed too trivial at that time.

Slopping his drink on the floor and completely drunk, Ichigo got up and made his way out.

"Ichigo!" cried Uryuu but the orange-haired guy paid no heed.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
><em> 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<em>  
><em> I'm swearing if I go there now<em>  
><em>I can change her mind turn it all around<em>

"RUKIA!" he yelled on top of his voice, half-tripping, half-running along the dark lonely street. He was sure he could convince her to stay with him, to change her mind, to leave evrything behind "RUKIA! STAY WITH ME!"

His friends were trying to silence him down but he pushed them away.

_know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words, _  
><em> And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred, <em>  
><em> So I dialed her number and confessed to her, <em>  
><em> I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)<em>

He dialled Urahara's shop no., hoping she picked up...and then he heard her voice-"Hello?"

"Rukia..." he said thickly "I love you."

But there was no answer. She cut the phone.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_  
><em> I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses <em>  
><em> Every drunk step and path leads me to her door<em>  
><em> If she sees how much I'm hurting<em>  
><em> She'll take me back for sure<em>

He arrived there, at Urahara's shop, and under a patch of moonlight, saw her standing there, looking at hem as if she had been waiting for him all along.

"Rukia..." he stumbeled towards her, in an attempt to touch her but she ulled away.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
><em> 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<em>  
><em> I'm swearing if I go there now<em>  
><em> I can change her mind turn it all around<em>  
><em>I know...<em>

"Ichigo..." she whispered, tears glistening on her cheeks "I'm s-sorry but- you know you have to move on..I won't be th-there...I-I can't-"

"Stay.." he mumbeled.

"You won't see me again. You have to move on!" she insisted.

"But I love you" he said desperately.

And she said nothing, just ran inside the shop, closing the door behind her.

_Oh sometimes love's intoxicating_  
><em> Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking<em>  
><em>When you realise there's no one waiting<em>

She slid down the door. He shouldn't wait for her, because she couldn't either. She was going to be invisible-literally-to his eyes and watch him as his life changed and she remained living in the past..

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
><em> 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<em>  
><em> I'm swearing if I go there now<em>  
><em>I can change her mind turn it all around<em>

He banged the door behind her violently and called out "RUKIA! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE RUKIA!"

She sobbed bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo..."

"I love you!" he cried hopelessly, hammering the door with his fists.

On the other end, Rukia fought back tears, straining herself from answering him.

_She said nothing (Nothing, nothing...)_  
><em> Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<em>  
><em> Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...)<em>  
><em> I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...)<em>  
><em>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<em>

Rukia's body shook violently "I love you Ichigo...I do..but you don't know how much ever I want to tell you that..I can't.."

"He said softly, barely audible "Rukia..please, don't go...stay with me..I love you."

But she said nothing_._

__Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...)  
>I got nothing, I got nothing<em>_

**A/N: there u go. Sappy I know but even i could do with it once in a while.**

**Love the song like hell.**

**~please review~  
><strong>

__


End file.
